Trick or Treat
by Seanchai15
Summary: Lisa has a Halloween party that doesn't quite go as planned due to an uninvited guest. Note: Contains some violence, not enough to be an M, but not exactly pleasant either.


Disclaimer: They're not mine, just figured I'd have a little Halloween fun with them. The note is not my work either, but I don't know who exactly wrote it (no one does) so lets just call him 'Jack.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but her little get-together to watch a scary movie with some of the girls from work had turned into a full-fledged Halloween party. It had started when Cynthia had asked if they all wanted to do something that night, then a few people had asked if their boyfriends could come, and now she had a houseful of costumed people, most of whom she wouldn't know even without the masks and makeup. She tried to adapt, though, and mingled with her guests, making sure everyone had enough to eat and drink as any good hostess would. She had managed to lock a few doors, not wanting anybody in areas like her bedroom or tiny office space.

When she was finally convinced that everyone and everything was okay, Lisa allowed herself to lighten up and have a few drinks, even dancing a little with her friends. She had pulled together a simple costume for herself, wearing a black dress she'd had no idea she even owned and heavy makeup to approximate a witch/vampire/generally spooky person. She was enjoying herself, and the realisation of this gave her a sense of pride. _I can get over things. I can let my life go on knowing that I did a good thing and saved the Keefes, and I can allow myself to let my guard down and have fun at my own party. _She had met a few of Cynthia's friends, and while none were exactly Nobel Prize winners, they seemed sweet, and it was clear why they got along so well with Cynthia.

By around eleven o'clock, Lisa was fairly inebriated, as were most of the people present, and she found herself dancing with a young man she'd never seen before, who had a top hat pulled down to shadow his face and a dark trenchcoat on. Lisa was still somewhat sober enough to see the irony. _Jack the Ripper. Somehow there's something satisfying about forgetting Jackson Rippner with Jack the Ripper. _She tried to force the thoughts of Jackson from her mind, remembering that he was in jail and that he couldn't get to her. She had another seabreeze, and soon was managing not to think about him at all. She had tried to be introduced to as many of the people in her house as possible, and even got the phone number of a cute guy whose Julius Caesar costume showed off outstanding abs. He had made it clear that he was interested in her, and she'd had enough sense left to tell him that she was not looking for a one night stand. He'd been insistent, but had eventually agreed to leave her alone, much to her relief.

By the time Lisa went to bed, a majority of the people had gone home, and only a few stragglers who were in no condition to drive had stayed behind. She was sure that she'd have a huge mess to clean up the next day, so she forced herself to go to sleep early enough that she could wake up and take care of it before work. The alcohol was starting to affect her, and she fell into a deep sleep only minutes after lying down.

The next morning, Lisa woke up groggy, and (after taking some aspirin for her hangover) went to set about cleaning up her apartment. The place was a mess, with bottles and napkins strewn everywhere, but at least all the people had made their way home. She started to get the main clutter under control, and went into the bathroom to get some paper towels when she saw some rope tossed on the floor. She was confused for a moment, then figured that someone had lost part of their costume on her floor, and didn't think much of it. She finally got the apartment to a reasonable state of cleanliness, then went to get ready for work.

Upon re-entering her bedroom, Lisa let out a shriek unlike she'd ever shrieked before. Lying on her bed was a young woman from the party last night, covered in blood and quite clearly dead. Lisa rushed over to see if there was any indication of what had happened, and found a note pinned to the girl's costume that read:

I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they won't fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. I am down on whores and I shan't quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now? I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck.

She pulled back in a state of shock and looked at the wall above the headboard, where someone had written in blood across the wall "Trick or treat, Leese"


End file.
